Being a Hyuuga
by Fightergirl-Hyuuga
Summary: Being a Hyuuga, what's it like ?


**A/N: Hi again!!! Haven't put anything on here for a bit but I'm back and armed with a new story! Another songfic! Lol! As usual, I don't own Naruto or the Linkin Park song In The End sob but I do own my computer...That counts for something I suppose. Anyway, enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Being a Hyuuga**

**(It starts with)  
One thing I don't know why **

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try **

**Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme **

**To explain in due time **

**All I know**

Being a Hyuuga, Neji never expressed his emotions. He kept them hidden inside. He locked them away, threw away the key, smashed it into a million miniscule shards and threw it off a cliff, just for safe measure. He was the Hyuuga prodigy, the genius of the clan.

**Time is a valuable thing **

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings **

**Watch it count down to the end of the day **

**The clock ticks life away **

**It's so unreal**

Being a Hyuuga, he knew lots of things. The information he held could be considered as useless, but he always had information fro every occasion, sometimes seeming bored when people asked him questions. He wanted them to think that he thought that they should know these things, it was all part of his faГade. Over time he had grown used to it, pushing people away at every possible time.

**Didn't look out below **

**Watch the time go right out the window **

**Trying to hold on but didn't even know **

**Wasted it all just to **

**Watch you go**

Being a Hyuuga, when he was a teenager, he had no friends. He fell into the pit of darkness. Completely alone. He had been relying to much on fate, being defeated by the ones he thought to be weak, useless. The people who he believed to be unessential to the world.

Being a Hyuuga, there was always one who always came back no matter how many times he pushed her away. She was always cheery, even though she could never defeat. She was the one who tried so many times to get him to open up to the world, to tell him that if he did, he would surely beat them all. She tried over and over again. But Neji never listened. Because he was a Hyuuga, he never listened. Soon she became bored, annoyed with the never changing boy. So she walked away. And when she did, Neji felt a hole in his heart that was reserved only for her.

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried **

** it all fell apart **

**What it meant to me **

**will eventually be a memory **

**of a time when**

Being a Hyuuga, he would never admit it, but the girl had a special hold on his heart. When she left, his whole life started to fall apart. He desperately tried to hold on to the pieces, but they were wrenched out of his grasp. The friendship that the girl had tried to give him was just a memory to him now. It had been so long since he had seen her, so long since she had tried.

**I tried so hard **

**And got so far **

**But in the end **

**It doesn't even matter**

Being a Hyuuga, he tried not to feel. He tried to push her away. But she managed to get to him. He had got so far that he believed that he would never have emotions to hold him down. But in the end, gaining them didn't matter to him, because he had lost the thing that he had gained them for.

**I had to fall **

**To lose it all **

**But in the end **

**It doesn't even matter**

Being a Hyuuga, it wasn't like him to fall. But fall he did. Neji fell head over heels in love. He saw the girl who had given him these feelings so many times, but he never did talk to her. He never plucked up the courage to just go and see if she still remembered him, after so many years. So he just watched from afar. He felt as if he had lost everything, but had the same time, he felt as if he had gained the most precious gem in the world. But it didn't matter what he thought. He never went to her. He never did try.

**One thing **

**I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme **

**To remind myself how **

**I tried so hard**

Being a Hyuuga, Neji finally managed to go and talk to the girl. But she was cold with him. She didn't want to know him. She kept reminding herself of the way he treated her. He kept reminding himself of her warm smiles. But he had never got another one of them. He kept reminding himself of how he tried so hard to suppress his emotions, and how she had given them back to him. He never wanted to become the cold Neji Hyuuga again. So he wanted her.

**In spite of the way you were mocking me **

**Acting like I was part of your property **

**Remembering all the times you fought with me **

**I'm surprised ****it got so (far)**

Being a Hyuuga, Neji was surprised that she had gotten so far being cold with him. Normally, if someone who he wanted to talk to avoided him, he gave up on the idea relatively quickly, but with this girl, it was different. Yes she ignored him. Yes she mocked him. But he didn't care. Because he loved her, and he wasn't about to give up on her.

**Things aren't the way they were before **

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore **

**Not that you knew me back then **

**But it all comes back to me**

Being a Hyuuga, Neji never gave up. After what seemed at least three years, he was still talking to her, trying to get her to recognise him. He had changed a lot over the years, gaining more friends and more emotions. But he had never lost his love for the girl. The way her hair shined in the gleaming sun, it was mesmerizing to him.

Being a Hyuuga, Neji had left her alone for a while. He grew out his hair again (after Naruto had cut it off for a dare), he built up his muscles a bit more. By the time he visited her again, she barely recognised him. She didn't know him at all.

**In the end **

**You kept everything inside and even though I tried **

**it all fell apart **

**What it meant to me will eventually ****be a memory **

**of a time when**

Being a Hyuuga, Neji knew what the girl was really thinking. He could tell that she was close to breaking. Close to becoming what she was all those years ago. Neji just needed to remind her a few more times. He needed to show her that he truly had changed, that he had become a better person. He would show her that what he used to be was becoming just a distant memory, a memory of a time when he was different.

**I tried so hard **

**And got so far **

**But in the end **

**It doesn't even matter**

Being a Hyuuga, Neji found it hard to put the past behind him. Even when he had a brand new life, he felt that he couldn't escape his old one. He had tried to put it all behind him for the girl, but it wasn't to be. He tried so hard to quash the memories, but they wouldn't leave him. They crept up on him at the most awkward of times.

**I had to fall **

**To lose it all **

**But in the end **

**It doesn't even matter**

Being a Hyuuga, Neji never fell. He didn't trip over the last hurdle that was his past. He managed to get the girl. He managed to show her that he was different, that he was a new man. And she accepted him. He had broken her barrier, made her realise that he loved her. He made her realise that she loved him too. But after all the time he had taken, it all slipped away, and he lost it all.

**I've put my trust in you **

**Pushed as far as I can go **

**For all this **

**There's only one thing you should know **

**I've put my trust in you **

**Pushed as far as I can go **

**For all this **

**There's only one thing you should know**

Being a Hyuuga, once they had gotten together, he trusted the girl completely. She became his rock. She became the only thing that he ever needed to survive, and he loved her with all his heart. But it all went wrong for him, as usual.

**I tried so hard **

**And got so far **

**But in the end **

**It doesn't even matter**

Being a Hyuuga, he hated life always knocking him down just as he had found his feet again. The girl was the reason for this. She was the reason that he had found himself. She was also the reason why he lost himself again. In the end, all of his hard work didn't matter.

**I had to fall **

**To lose it all **

**But in the end **

**It doesn't even matter**

Being a Hyuuga, he had already lost it all from the start. His life, his hopes, his dreams. He could never have them. But in the end, it didn't matter to him. He didn't care at all. He would end all his pain and his suffering. He would end it all, all so he could be with his girl. So that they could be eternally together. So that he could be up there with her. He fell from grace in everybody's eyes as he fell to the blade. The red dots filled his eyes as he thought about his lover.

_I will be with you for eternity, my Sakura._

* * *

**A/N (again) : So there you have it! I was going to leave it up to you guys to decide who the girl was, but then I decided against it. Not sure why but I did...Anyway, if you enjoyed, review, if you didn't, review anyway, I wanna know what you think. And I know you people read stories so why not? **

**See ya! **

**Fightergirl Hyuuga **xxx


End file.
